1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the invention is a filter unit for exchangeable insertion in the housing of a filter system, comprising the following features:
(a) the filter unit has a supporting component provided for supporting the filter unit in the housing and having a first side and an opposite, second side, the first side being provided facing the clean gas space of the housing for installation therein; PA0 (b) a multiplicity of individual, hollow filter elements, each having an outer afflux surface for fluid to be filtered and an open surface portion for the outflow of filtered fluid from the interior of the filter element, is united with the supporting component in such a manner that the filter elements are located substantially in their entirety on the second side of the supporting component and provide good utilization of the space on the second side of the supporting component; PA0 (c) the filter elements are inherently stable filter elements composed with porously sintered together particles; PA0 (d) the unification of the filter elements and the supporting component is effected in common for the filter elements by a casting resin covering the filter elements on the outside with a height of at least 1 cm each and constricting the open surface portions of the filter elements at the most to a slight extent, the casting resin preferably constituting at the same time the supporting component of the filter unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Filter units for exchangeable insertion in the housing of filter systems are known in a variety of forms. In a frequently employed form, the filter element proper consists of a paper web or fibrous web folded in zigzag manner, which e.g. is brought into a total circular-annular configuration and which at both face ends thereof is received in the housing of the filter system in sealed manner.
In addition thereto, inherently stable filter elements are known which are composed with porously sintered together plastics particles and are substantially the shape of a hollow, flat, right parallelepiped open on one side (DE 42 11 529 A1). Such filter elements, in a multiplicity thereof, so far have not been united together by a casting resin so as to provide an exchangeable filter unit.